The present invention relates to a gyroscopic or rotor-type, infinitely variable, fully automatic, mechanical power transmission or speed changer of novel design employing the principles of gyroscopes or rotor dynamics as a means of torque conversion.
It will be shown that a rotor-type transmission has inherent capabilities for torque conversion approaching the theoretical ideal and unmatched by other systems utilizing gears, hydraulics, steam, or combinations thereof; and that, in terms of practical expectations, said inventive device is a close approximation to the theoretical ideal, to be discussed below. Other types of transmission systems, inclusive of those in current use, have been thoroughly explored and are known to have serious drawbacks. Even the electrical systems which do offer advantages in torque conversion over other conventional systems have the disadvantages of cost, complexity, and size, especially when space is a consideration. These limit their widespread use.
Excluding from consideration the small, special purpose transmissions which operate over a relatively narrow range of output power requirements, and the electrical systems which have their own specific types of limitations, automatic power transmissions in current use, not only operate at low mechanical efficiencies, but also perform poorly when operating over the full range of output power requirements for which they were designed. Generally, these transmissions operate relatively efficiently only at or near the output speeds corresponding to the several input-to-output rotational speed ratios designed into the device. In actual use, gross inefficiencies will result, not only from the operational demands for starts, stops, and accelerations, but also when operating at constant speeds at ratios other than those for which the transmission was specifically designed.
As a consequence of certain of the above limitations, current transmissions are generally equipped with devices such as a hydraulic torque converter which operates as a torque multiplier only for short periods of time--as a starting and accelerating device. Not only is the device highly inefficient mechanically, but also, it becomes so much dead-weight until again needed.
Much effort has been expended towards the development of an all-around better transmission--one that is more adaptable to wide ranges of use, is more flexible and efficient, and potentially less costly; but progress has been hampered by unacceptable compromises relatable to mechanical difficulties and increases in cost, cubature, weight, and complexity of operations. Although an infinitely variable transmission by purely hydraulic means has been realized, it proved impracticable because of high internal frictional losses and slow response to changes over the wide range of output power demands.
As a practical consideration, therefore, there is still a need for a fast response, less bulky transmission capable of delivering maximum power on the one hand, and operating efficiently and effectively through a wide range of power demands on the other, preferably by infinitely variable means other than by hydraulics. Thus as a minimum, and concomitant with the requirements for fast response, flexibility of operation and high mechanical efficiency, a theoretically ideal transmission should possess the following characteristics, said characteristics being generally identifiable with said inventive device:
(1) The capability for automatically transmitting a wide range of output power torques by infinitely variable means of input-to-output rotational speed ratios;
(2) The capability for delivering these output torques continuously and instantaneously, on demand, and always at the most appropriate input-to-output speed ratios relative to the output power needs, thereby ensuring power transmission at maximum efficiency and effectiveness;
(3) The capability for delivering output power torques over a wide range without the need for certain components and/or integral equipment such as bands, brakes, clutches, hydraulic torque converters, and special starters, some of these requiring periodic adjustment, frequent maintenance or replacement;
(4) The capability of transmitting extremely high horsepowers, achievable by high input-to-output speed ratios, with a transmission of nominal size and weight for the purpose of starting and moving extremely heavy vehicular loads such as heavy duty trucks, locomotives, and military conveyances inclusive of tracked vehicles and munition carriers;
(5) The capability for achieving the aforestated characteristics with an embodiment that is simpler in design, lighter in weight, smaller in cubature, and is less costly to manufacture than other automatic transmissions of comparable power ratings.
On occasions, the characteristics of the aforestated rotor-type transmission will be discussed in relationship to those of the automatic transmissions used in automobiles. This is done primarily for convenience and clarity because of the greater familiarity by all with this type of transmission. It should be understood that the application of the aforestated rotor-type transmission is not so limited. It should have almost universal application where speed changers and torque converters are needed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a novel, infinitely variable, fully automatic mechanical transmission utilizing the principles of rotor dynamics as a means of torque conversion.
Still another object is to provide a transmission of the aforestated character in which the input-to-output rotational speed ratio is automatically determined by its output power need, and therefore will always be operating at or near its most efficient ratio consistent with the input power. Efficiency under this basis would approximate the theoretical ideal. This presupposes nominal internal friction within the inventive device itself.
A further object is to provide a transmission of the aforestated character in which the upper range of ratios of input-to-output rotational speeds would be essentially unlimited for all practical purposes, and its speed changing and torque conversion characteristics would be independent of both the input rpm and the output rpm. Said unlimited range of ratios should permit transmittal of extremely high horsepowers with a transmission of nominal size and weight.
A further object is to provide a transmission of the foregoing character which, more than other types of transmission devices is adaptable to a wide variety of uses and output power needs. This will reduce to an absolute minimum the number of transmission types and sizes needed to satisfy all current and potential requirements.
A further object is to provide a transmission of the aforestated character that is operationally self-sufficient in terms of said transmission having the capability of delivering the full spectrum of output torques and horsepowers without the need for the special purpose, intermittently functioning, components or assemblies such as fluid torque converters, starters, and clutches.
A further object is to provide a transmission of the aforestated character, which in comparison with other similarly rated automatic transmissions will embody fewer major components, thus allowing for greater simplicity of design, and for greater cost economies in production and use.
A further object is to provide a transmission of the aforestated character, which in comparison with other similarly rated automatic transmissions is lighter in weight and smaller in cubature.
A further object is to provide a transmission of the aforestated character that will deliver effective torques continuously and instantly, on demand, consistent with the input power.
Yet another object is to provide a transmission which in comparison with other similarly rated automatic transmissions is less prone to periodic adjustment, high maintenance, or replacement of components.